Eyes
by Canuck101
Summary: Erica knew when Stiles looked her in the eyes to avoid looking anywhere else that he wanted as much as she wanted him. Rating may change later EricaXStiles StilesXErica.
1. A Sense Of Strength

A Sense of Strength

Must be your skin that I'm sinkin in  
Must be for real cause now I can feel  
and I didn't mind  
it's not my kind  
not my time to wonder why

G

When you become stronger than others it can sometimes have this power over you. Because now that you are strong enough to take what you want you usually do. What Erica wanted wasn't so simple that she could just grab it and run. What she really wanted wasn't even a what, it was who.

What Erica wanted, so badly it was often all she could think about, was the boy who wouldn't cry wolf. Styles. Styles was human, no real ties to werewolves other than his best friend was one, yet he still dove head first into their dangerous world without much real care about himself. The silly kid was more worried about his jeep than his own life.

She didn't really understand why she wanted him so bad. Every time she saw his adorable, clueless face she would lick her lips, fantasise about ripping off his tacky cloths and then spend the rest of her time calming her heartbeat.

Maybe it was because she knew she _could_ have him. He gave it away so easily. The way he looked in her eyes, trying so hard not to look anywhere else. The way he looked away quickly or tried to look busy whenever she caught him looking. Every time they were around each other he made it obvious he wanted her, just as much she wanted him. Only, he wasn't willing act on it. But she was.

As Erica stalked through the halls of the school she picked up his scent. She knew it very well; it was the smell of books and car oil. That damn jeep. He loved that jeep, and werewolves seemed to have the bad habit of tearing parts of it out. Boy had to put it all back in. All that work left its mark on him and made it that much easier to follow his scent to his locker.

She slammed her shoulder as she leaned against the locker next to his, startling him enough to drop all his books. "Hello Styles" she cooed seductively as he rushed down to pick up his books.

"Ah, er, Hi Er-i-ca" he stuttered out when his eyes caught sight of her tanned legs sticking out of short jean cut-offs. Oh boy. Styles quickly gathered his things and placed them back into his locker before closing the steel door. For few seconds he just stared at his locker before gently pressing his hear against the door.

"I'm sorry Erica" He whispered, still not looking at her. "I'm sorry I ignored you. I ignored a lot of things chasing after Lydia. And while she ignored me I ignored the rest of the world, even my best friend at times. That's not right. Ignoring you wasn't right." Styles turned his head slightly and looked her right in the eyes, this time not to avoid looking elsewhere but to really look at her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I know what it feels like to be ignored and I don't think anyone should feel like that."

And just like that she was reminded why she had had a crush on him, why she still wanted him. His strength. If you watched carefully every once in a while you could see it from a distance. It was his ability to drop his guard and really show what he felt and fight for it. All those times he helped Scott, all those times he stood up to Derek. And on top of that he had enough honour to admit his mistakes and ask for forgiveness.

"Apology accepted. I'm glad I have your attention now" Erica said with a smile. She couldn't stop her heart from flipping when his face did an '_Oh Yeah'_ when she mentioned having his attention. "If you want my advice" she grinned as she turned away. "You should stop chasing after a girl who keeps ignoring you. You might see something you like standing right next to you."

The teenage wolf-girl soaked in the satisfaction of knowing that he was watching her the whole time as she walked away by the sound of his heart pounding. She wasn't going to stop there. Erica knew what she wanted and now _why_. She would wait for the right moment and then take him. And when she did, he'd _want_ her to.

Author's Notes: My first one shot Teen wolf. Tell me if I did ok. I think I got these two down alright.


	2. I'm Batman

I'm Batman

Stiles knew what he was doing was completely insane at the very least. The words full blown bat-shit crazy had come to mind more than once while he stood alone by his jeep in the darkness of the forest. The same forest he had nearly been killed in on multiple occasions, almost on a weekly basis at one point last year. It was at moments like this he often wondered if maybe his father had dropped him on his head as an infant.

"No, this isn't retardedly, dangerously stupid at all" Stiles muttered to himself. "Leaning up against my horrifically obviously jinxed jeep in the middle of the woods where people have been killed by werewolves and walking snake people so often I can set my watch by a murder, all awhile waiting for a crazy yet very sexy girl who hulk smashed me over the head with a piece of the engine from said jinxed jeep and then a few weeks later tells me she used to have a crush on me. Not to mention she has no idea I'm out here and probably wouldn't come even if she did. No Stiles, not stupid at all. More like white walls and straightjacket insane."

"Seems so, though I wasn't convinced until I heard that nice piece of killer monolog" a familiar voice came from behind him. Stiles spun around to see the crazy yet sexy blond in question. "Think I'm sexy, huh? And here I thought you only thought my eyes were pretty."

"Erica" Stiles gapped "You're here... in the woods... listening to me do my impression of 'one flew over the coco's nest'"

Erica smiled. She loved it when he acted like a fool. She found it adorable. "Yes" she admitted. "I'm here, in the woods, where you either thought I might show up or didn't think I would show up. A little confused with that one Batman."

Stiles couldn't help smiling. She hadn't called him Batman since she almost died. Strange how now that nickname was a complete and total turn on. Actually not really that surprising, considering that everything she did turned him on, but he blamed that on being a teenage boy.

"Don't feel too bad" he assured her. "I honestly have no idea why I'm here. I'm starting to think with all the attempts on my life I've finally took that trip down the rabbit hole that leads to awesome prescription drugs and playing checkers with someone with multiple personalities, which would at least keep the game interesting."

Stiles knew she could hear his heart hammering away. What he didn't know was that she could barely make it out over the sound of her own heart pounding. She knew he found her attractive, but hearing him say it made her melt inside. And when he smiled at her she felt something hot splash inside her gut.

Erica had only come across him by chance. After staying in the abandoned subway station for so long she had started to get cabin fever and decided to go for a run. Not long after that she picked up Stiles' scent and decided to investigate. He hadn't even notice her watching him while he called himself a nut job.

"So you have no idea why you're even out here?" She asked, tilting her head as she study him, waiting for an answer.

Stiles let out frustrated sigh. "Well, if you believe the crazy rumours around the psyche ward..." he droned "Then I'm here because I wanted to see you."

Erica bit her lip and did her best to control her heart rate; the words 'wanted to see you' sent it so high she was at risk of changing. Slowly she took a graceful step towards him, and then another. "You know where I'm staying; you could have just gone there."

"Yeah, that would have gone well." Stiles said sarcastically. "'Hey Derek, long time no threatening to rip out my throat with your teeth, is Erica around?'"

"I guess that might have been a little awkward." She admitted as she got closer and closer to him, until there was little more than a foot between them. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart thunder. "Is there any reason why your heart is pounding like that?" She asked softly.

Stiles gulped. "Ah, you know, it's kind of an unfair advantage that you can hear my actual pulse."

"Here" Erica said, taking his hand and placing it above her heart. She had to bite back a moan when she felt his fingers against her skin. "Don't listen, feel" she whispered.

Stiles' hand trembled at the feeling of her soft skin. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling her heart and not on the fact he was almost groping her breast. He could feel the vibrations ripple through her chest at a fast pace. He was almost mesmerized by the beat.

Seeing that Stiles' eyes were still closed Erica moved in and closed her lips around his. She felt him try to pull back in shock but her grip on his arm stopped him from moving away. Slowly he overcame his near-miss heart attack and started to kiss back, slowly and softly. A few seconds later, though Stiles could have sworn that it had been a life time, Erica pulled back, smiling. "Feel that?" she asked shyly.

Stiles seemed to have lost the ability to speak so he settled with nodding his head. When Erica moved to kiss him again he pulled back and found his voice. "Erica" he all but crocked "I need to think about this, or I think I need to think about this. I'm pretty sure thinking of some kind is needed, and to do that my brain is going to need all the blood that has left it to go elsewhere, back."

"Yeah" Erica said, understanding that Stiles being who he was didn't want to rush into something like this, in case she got hurt. Stiles had a habit of thinking about other first, you know, when he _could___think.

"I... should probably go." Stiles said dumbly. After seeing Erica nod her head he got into his jeep and drove off. The jeep made it twenty feet before it stopped suddenly and backed up until the driver's door was right in front of her. Stiles jumped out and closed the distance between them in a second. This kiss was stronger, more feeling. They grabbed for each other, held each other tightly, as if they would fall into nothingness if they were to let go. Erica was thrilled that Stiles had been the one to start the kiss. After a while Stiles needed to breath and they broke apart. When she gave him a questioning look he simple smiled and kissed her cheek. "I didn't say goodbye."

With that Stiles got back into his jeep and drove away, this time not stopping. He was about a mile away when Erica heard him yell 'wooohooo!' at the top of his lungs. She grinned and then answered back, throwing her feeling into a perfect howl. She never in her whole felt as happy as she did now. She knew now that she didn't just want him, she _needed_ him and she wouldn't give up until she had him.

Author's note: Okey, a few things. One: I know I misspelled his name, see that this chapter it's fixed. Two: I want to give a shout out to Awordycontradiction, even though I was pissed he named his story Batman before I could post this. Check out his story. Three: thanks everyone for the reviews. The reason I updated this so soon is because of all the reviews I got. Never have I had that many reviews on a first chapter. If I get as many reviews from this chapter then the next should be up in a flash.

I hope everyone liked how I did Stiles. I wanted to give him more to say this time, and to do it in classic Stiles fashion.


	3. Dog with a Bone

Dog With A Bone

But I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

"Okay, let me get this straight just so that I understand." Isaac said as he ran a hand through his hair. "You want Derek to give the bite, the Alpha's gift, to Stiles Stilinski?"

Erica rolled her eyes and jumped off the crate she had been sitting on. "Look, I don't see what the problem is. He already knows all about us, he knows about the Argents and even the other shape shifters. I just think it's a smart idea to bring him into the pact so we know where he stands.

"Is that the only reason?" Boyd asked joining the circle Isaac, Erica and Derek had unconsciously made since the start of the discussion.

"No" Erica sighed "We have no idea if Scott will stay in the pack once we stop Jackson. If we convince Stiles to take the bite that's one more for us and Scott will have a good reason to stay, to protect his friend."

"What's to stop both of them from skipping off into the sunset after Derek bites him?" Isaac scowled.

"I'm sure I can convince him that staying is in his best interest" Erica grinned to herself, thinking of all the things she could do for him, to him, to get him to stay in the pack and more importantly, stay with her.

A frown formed on Boyd's face "What about the girlfriend?"

Erica's head snapped towards the tall teen "What? Stiles doesn't have a girlfriend! Does he? Did he get one?" she stuttered out in shock.

Isaac snickered "I think he was talking about Scott's girlfriend, you know, the Argent girl?"

"She's not a part of this fight" Derek answered for Boyd. "She won't risk getting Scott killed, so she'll stay out of this. If we promise her safety and that no innocent people will get hurt, Scott will stay with us. Turning Stiles would also add to his reasons to stay. He cares about his friends enough to face death again and again." Derek said thoughtfully "If Stiles joined the pack Scott would stay."

Boyd nodded and folded his arms "They're both loyal as hell. It would be good for the pack. If Derek says yes then I'm game."

Isaac huffed but didn't make a move to argue. "Well I think I'm out voted so what the hell."

Derek looked at the two other male werewolves before speaking. "Go for a walk, I want to talk to Erica, alone." Isaac opened his mouth to protest but was cut off "Go. For. A. Walk."

The two Betas looked at each other before leaving. Derek listened until he knew they were out of ear shot before speaking "You do know that if he takes the bite it doesn't mean he'll be with you." When Erica opened her mouth he cut her off with a stern look "Don't bother trying to deny that's what you want. I don't have to hear your heart, it's that obvious. I can even smell it in the small sweat you get every time you hear his name."

Erica looked away, refusing to look Derek in the eye. She wanted very much so to disappear at that moment. "What does any of that have to do with giving him the bite?"

"You don't understand" Derek moved into her view so that she would look at him. "I am willing to give Stiles the bite. Like you said he already knows about us and the Argents, yet he still gets involved when he's one of the people with the biggest risk of dying, with guns and werewolves on each side. But he still tries to help, out of loyalty. He's even saved my life. That's the kind of loyalty I want in the pack."

"What you have to understand is that with the bite comes power, power Stiles could use to get whatever he wanted." Derek placed his hand on her shoulder. "What makes you so sure that he wants you more than he wants Lydia?"

"Nothing!" Erica snapped "It's not about who he wants more! I'm not stupid! I know that there's a chance that if he takes the bite that he'll forget all about me and go off after that sightless brat, but that's not important. Like you said, he's in the middle of all of this and he's only human. He's going to get himself killed!"

She wrapped her arms around herself and bit back a sob. She refused to cry in front of her Alpha. "If he becomes one of us he'll be safer..." she whispered softly.

"The bite itself could kill him" Derek sighed, shaking his head.

"No" Erica said with conviction. "Not Stiles. He's too strong, too much like us already for something like that to kill him." And in her heart she knew it was true. Stiles had too much inner strength to let the bite kill him. He had too many things he had to do to allow himself to die.

Derek nodded his head, understanding where the girl was coming from. She willing to give Stiles up rather than watch him die. Knowing this the Alpha made up his mind. "If he asks for the bite" he said with a small smile. "I will give it to him."

Erica felt her heart rise with hope. That thought of Stile in the pack was overwhelming, almost like a dream. "Thank you." She said before turning to leave to get some air.

She only made it a few steps before she stopped and turned her head slightly. "What you said about the bite giving you the power to have whatever you wanted is true. That's why I'm not that worried; because I want him more than he could ever want her." With those last words Erica went outside, needing to clear her head.

Author's Note: Sorry, I know Stiles is not in this chapter, but I felt that this chapter was the way to go with this story. I personally think Stiles is either going to become a werewolf or another kind of shift (I hope so). My reason? Because the cast has been hinting that this season we will see Stiles without his shirt, so I think they're hinting at that because there will be a scene where he changes. That and the actor was originally casted to play Scott. So if he could play one werewolf, why not play another?

Like always, please review. More reviews mean faster and better updates.


	4. Dark Kight Rising

Dark Knight Rising

She is everything to me,  
The unrequited dream,  
The song that no one sings,  
The unattainable.  
She's a myth that I have to believe in,  
All I need to make it real is one more reason.

"You know, I got to say this was one of my better ideas" Stiles said as he took a sip of his soda to wash down a mouthful of curly fries. He and Scott had found an old picnic bench on the far edge of town and decided to 'borrow' it. The bench now sat in the woods on a cliff overlooking the town. It was a beautiful view. "Yup, a great idea, absolutely." He muttered to himself.

"Stiles, are you ok?" Scott asked for the first time since he noticed his friend acting strange a couple days ago. At first he thought that Stiles would tell him what was wrong when he was ready, but his friend showed no signs of telling him anything. "Dude, you've been acting a little weird."

"So?" Stiles shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that in the dictionary beside the description of weird there's a picture of me."

"Ok" the werewolf chuckled a little. "That may be true, but you've been acting weirder than usual. If there is something you need to talk about, I'm here for you man."

Stiles let out a frustrated sign before putting down his soda. "Listen Scott, thanks for the offer but with your joining the pack, the problems with Allison, and the tiny little fact her mother tried to put you six feet under, I think you have enough troubles without listening to my problems."

"So it's ok for you to listen to my problems and even help with them, but I can't help you with yours?" Scott asked scowling. "Look, you help me all the time, so just tell me what's up so I can help you for once."

Stiles dropped his head in defeat. He really did want to tell his best friend what he was feeling but it was so hard. He didn't think Scott would understand, the kid wasn't known for having awesome brainpower. But Scott did have a big heart.

Maybe he could understand.

"Erica kissed me."

"What?"

_Guess not._

"And I kissed her."

"WHAT?"

_Definitely guess not._

"We're talking about crazy, had no problem with trying to kill Lydia, tried to steal me away from my girlfriend so I'd join the pack, Erica, right?" Scott's mouth was still gapping.

"Yup, that would be the one." Stiles nodded his head.

For a few minutes Scott didn't say anything. He was having a hell of a time wrapping his mind around what he just heard. He could understand Erica kissing Stiles; the girl was a barrel of hormones and sexual tension. But why would Stiles kiss her when he was in love with Lydia. It was a good question, so he asked it. "What about Lydia?"

Stiles snorted "Yeah, I'm totally making progress there." He said sarcastically. "Look, right before your twelve rounds with Jackson she told me something. Before she got turned she had a crush on me." He laughed seeing Scott's shocked look. "Yeah, a crush on me. And I ignored her."

Scott saw where this was going. He had watched for years as Stiles tried to get Lydia's attention only to get the cold shoulder in return. Stiles knew what it was like to be ignored better than most. Scott knew that his friend must have felt terrible to find out he was guilty of doing the same thing.

"Stiles, I know how you feel but Erica's different now, she's dangerous." Scott didn't trust the girl as far as Stiles could throw Boyd. He didn't trust anyone who was in the pack.

"Geez, Scott, a werewolf being dangerous, I wouldn't have any experience with that." Another sarcastic remark. "And you know something? You're a werewolf and you're not that different from before."

"That's because I had you." The wolf-boy confessed. Scott had known for a long time now if it hadn't been for Stiles things would have gone very differently. He'd probably be dead.

The sudden statement brought a smile to the boy's face. "Thanks Scott, that real sweet of you. You want to make out now?" He laughed when his friend pushed him playfully.

"I'm serious man, I owe you my life. If it wasn't for you my head would be mounted somewhere." Scott said honestly. "You helped me through this, and I couldn't have done on my own."

"Then maybe I can help Erica." Stiles offered. "If I could help you through this without you eating me, maybe I can do the same for her."

"Does she even want your help?" Scott asked.

"She wants something from me that's sure." Stiles ran a hand over his buzzed head. Erica had made it clear that she desired something from him. A bunk buddy, a boyfriend, maybe something more? Stiles wasn't sure, but he knew whatever it was he would have a hell of a time resisting her. He didn't even know if he wanted to resist.

Scott stayed silent for a while, thinking on what his friend had confessed. "What do you want?" he asked finally.

"I don't know" Stiles sighed. "I guess I want to, you know, not be alone anymore. All I ever did was chase after the girl in school who never even noticed me and look where it got me. Nowhere. Now there is this girl who I'm pretty sure likes me and I think I even like her. She's all I've been able to think about for the last couple of days and I have no idea what to do about it."

Scott placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Before you do anything I think the best thing you can do is find out what she really wants, and then act on what you feel is right."

Stiles smiled, feeling calmer than he had felt all week. He still didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew as long as he had his best friend watching his back he could make it through this.

Author's Note: Okay, I hope no one is upset about there being no EricaxStiles in this chapter but I felt that I had to show how both characters were dealing with their feelings. I wrote the bit about Allison's mom trying to kill Scott because I saw this week's promo and figured that was what it was going to be about.


	5. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

You shine on me all the good times with you  
Where all the smiles belong  
You trust in me to save the last tear for you  
Cause I've been so wrong

Stiles and his father sat in silence while they ate they're breakfast. Their meals had been like that since his father had been fired. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other. What _could_ they say to each other at this point? The Ex-Sheriff couldn't bring himself to yell at his son, at least not yet.

When the door bell rang the Eldest Stilinski rose without a word to answer it. After a few seconds later he returned with a somewhat puzzled look on his brow. "Stiles, is there something you would like to tell me?"

Stiles looked up from his plate and looked his father in the eye. "Dad, I'm sorry." He had been trying to come up with the words ever since that night he had almost ran pass his dad. "I'm sorry dad. I got so wrapped up in my own life I never thought about how my actions would affect your life, and I should have thought about it. I'm the reason you lost your job, the job you loved and you were great at. I promise to never be so selfish again. It's alright if you never forgive, because I'm having a hard time forgiving myself."

Mr. Stilinski simply stood there silently in the doorway, shock for a moment. He smiled slightly. "That wasn't what I meant, but it was nice to hear you say that."

"Hi ya Batman" A sweet voice said as its owner stepped into the dining room.

"What?" Stiles' mouth dropped at the sight of the beautiful werewolf.

"Gee, nice hello there Stiles" Erica smiled. "Did you forget that you promised to give me a ride to the mall?" She said, winking just enough that Stiles' noticed.

Seeing the wink Stiles caught on. Erica needed to talk. Quickly putting his dishes away he looked at his father "uh, dad, me and Erica are just going to take off. I'll be back later." He grabbed the blond werewolf by the hand and quickly exited the house.

Once in the jeep Stiles turned to Erica. "What are you doing here?"

"OK, I thought that you would be happy to see me on spring break, since we won't see each other in school for a bit." Erica frowned. Stiles' heart was pounding, and not in the way it pounded when he was happy to see her. He was angry, no, he was _furious_.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" She finally asked, now really concerned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong you ask?" Stiles' voice began to rise as his blood pressure rose. "Gee, let me list the things that are oh so very, very wrong. Let's start with werewolf/hunter war that's about to break out at any second, a war that two of my best friends who love each other will be dragged into, on different sides. The girl I had a crush on since my boys dropped thinks that all her friends are keeping secrets from her, oh by the way,_ we are_!"

Erica winced when he mentioned his crush on Lydia. For days she had been hopeful. She thought that he had moved on and that she was getting closer to him. Everything seemed to have changed after the night at the rave. She couldn't understand why he had become so cold towards her.

Stiles wasn't finished. Hell, he wasn't even close. "Oh let's not try to forget that you overheard me telling my dad how sorry I am for losing him his job, where we can touch that little subject of Jackson killing people due to him pulling a Dr. Connors because Derek thought that biting him was a good idea!"

"Wait" Erica said once Stiles stopped for a breath. "You're not blaming all this on Derek, are you?"

"My dad losing his job? No, that's my screw up and no one else." The boy confessed. "Am I blaming him for turning Jackson into the Lizard man who's been killing people like it's going out of style? Yeah. Am I blaming him for raising the bad dog army and starting a war that's going to get innocent people killed? Yes. Am I blaming him for turning three innocent teenagers into monsters so they can be his own personal guard dogs? You can bet on that."

"Stop right there" Erica snapped. She wasn't about to sit there and listen to him blame Derek for something she was grateful for. "Derek gave us a gift. We are better off now that we ever were!"

"Yeah right" Stiles snorted. "You're better off with a bunch of werewolf killing Rambo want-a-bes after you while Jackzilla carves a bloody walkway right to your door? Tomorrow's the full moon, and all you're going to want to do is rip out the throat of the person you care about the most. You don't get it Erica. The bite's not a gift. It's a curse, it's always been a curse. It has ruined my best friend and his girlfriend's life. It has played a helping hand in ruining my life. All the bite does is hurt the people around the bitten."

"I can't believe you're saying this." Erica snarled. "What about me, have I ruined you're life too?"

Stiles was too angry and frustrated to notice the tears starting to form in her eyes. If he had then maybe he wouldn't have kept talking. "If you're asking if my life has been all sunshine and lollipops since you were bitten, I'd have to say no. I distinctly remember getting smashed over the head with a part of my jeep."

That was it. Erica had had enough. "Fine" she hissed, opening her door. "I can see that your life would be so much better if I wasn't in it, so I'm just going to get out of it." She snarled and got out of the jeep, slamming her door.

Before Stiles was out of the jeep she took off at full speed. "Wait!" He yelled after her, but it was too late. She was already gone. "That's not what I meant" he whispered. In frustration he turned and slammed his head against the hood of his jeep. "Great Stiles" he mumbled to himself. "Good job at ruining your life that much more.

Author's note: Ok, sorry, I ran out of ideas until watching last night's episode. It has my juices going. I got a good story turning away in my mind. I hope you liked this one. I didn't want my story to be one of those too sweet to be true stories. Please review.


	6. A Good Start To A Bad Day

A Good Start To A Bad Day

Desperate and meaningless  
All filled up with emptiness  
Felt like everything was said and done

"Ok, just in case no one has said it yet I'd like to state for the record how very, very screwed we all are" Stiles huffed, rubbing his face with his hands. He believed it too. How couldn't they be screwed? Peter Hale was alive.

After the party guests rioted Scott had picked up Derek's scent. He followed it to the abandoned house behind Lydia's where he found Derek, poisoned and alone. The only words the werewolf could get out were 'Peter', 'Lydia', and 'he's alive'. Together, all bad, all very, very bad.

So now Stiles was sitting with the pack in the abandoned subway station, waiting for Scott to call from the vet's with news on Derek. The werewolves were anxious to hear how their Alpha was healing. Isaac was pacing while Boyd sat on a crate with his hands knitted together. Erica sat as far away from Stiles as possible and hadn't said a word to him since he arrived, telling them what had happen.

"I don't get" Boyd said turning to Stiles. "What's so bad about this Peter guy?"

"You mean besides the fact he wants to kill me, Scott, and Derek?" Stiles answer sarcastically. "Well there's the part where he has a higher kill rate than even the kanima. He's the Alpha who turned Scott. Peter killed Derek's sister so that he could become the Alpha. He has no problem with killing and worst of all, he's good at it."

"How is it that he's alive? Didn't Derek have to kill him to become the Alpha?" Isaac asked after he stopped pacing.

"We're not sure, but we think it has something to do with Lydia Martin." Stiles groaned. After the whole 'spiked punch' incident Stiles had no idea what to think when it came to Lydia. If what Derek had managed to tell thing was true then Lydia was somehow being controlled by Peter. And now Peter was back. There is not a single description in the human language that can describe how bad that was. Plus there was what he saw after drinking the punch. You don't just forget seeing something like that.

"So Lydia's evil now?" Isaac asked.

Stile opened his mouth to protest but Boyd cut him off with a snort. "I doubt she's actually evil" said the large teen. "It's more likely that she's somehow being controlled, like the Kanima."

"Okay" Isaac nodded his head, accepting that Lydia could be being controlled. "That brings up an important point. We know who's controlling the Kanima now. Who do we focus on now, Matt or Peter?"

Stile rubbed the back of his head, thinking. "Peter's too strong and smart for just the three of you." He said after a while "To stop him we're going to need Scott and Derek, the whole pack working together, with a plan. Matt on the other hand should be easier to deal with."

Isaac looked at the human with a shocked look. "Are you saying you want us to kill him?"

"In a single word; No!" Stiles almost yelled. "Don't get me wrong, I would love make some popcorn and watch him drown in pudding. But if you kill him the Argents won't see it as you killing the one controlling the Kanima; they'll see it as you killing a human, which means by their code that they are allowed to kill you."

"Why is it that my spidey-sense is telling me you have a plan?" Boyd smiled at Stiles, noticing how much he had thought about this all.

"He has to be controlling it somehow." Stiles said thoughtfully. "So I say we snag him when he's alone, stick him somewhere with thick walls and make him tell us how he made the bond. Then we can figure out how to break it."

Isaac raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Sounds like a plan. Though I am curious; when we grab him how exacting are we going to make him tell us anything?"

Stiles gave both werewolves a grin they were not used to seeing on his face. "I was thinking Boyd could start with breaking his fingers one by one. That way when we hand him over to the police we can say that he fell and tried to catch himself."

Boyd nodded his head, agreeing with that part of the plan. "How do you plan to prove that Matt is the killer?"

"You just trust your ol' buddy Stiles, I have my ways" Stiles said with a smirk. "Ways that hopefully get my dad's job back."

"You know, I really hate to be the one that has to bring this up" Isaac started, looking very uncomfortable with what he was about to ask "But what are we going to do about Lydia?"

Stiles' face dropped along with his heart, a sound that all three werewolves noticed. "I am going to go and try to find her."

Erica then moved for the first time since they had started talking, getting up and leaving the room without even saying a word. Boyd looked at Isaac who nodded. The large teen turned to Stiles, frowning. "Man, I don't know what you did" Boyd groaned "But she's been a bitch for the last two days and it has something to do with you. If you want us to follow your plan you got to do us a solid."

"And this solid would be exactly what?" Stiles asked weakly.

"Talk to Erica" Isaac all but commanded. He was tired of Erica's pissed off attitude and wanted it to stop.

Stiles grimaced, thinking about how he had screwed up the day before last. He knew he had to fix things with her, even with all the chaos going on around them. He stood up without a word and followed after the girl.

He found her standing outside, looking up at the stormy sky. "Stiles, do you know what description of insanity is?" She asked when he stepped next to her.

"Well, I don't know it word for word, but rumours say that my picture is next to it in the dictionary." Stiles offered, hoping to break the ice with a joke.

"'Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results.'" Erica quoted. "You've ran off to save her life before and she still doesn't care about you. You think doing it again is going to make a difference?"

Stiles' eye widened. "Ok" he answered dumbly. "So that's why you're mad. And here I thought you were mad because I was a complete ass the other day."

Her lips twitched hearing him admit that he was a jerk for what he had told her before the full moon. "And if I said I was still angry?"

"Then I would have to tell you how sorry I am, and that I didn't mean it, that I was so angry about what happened to my dad that I lashed out."

That a brought a smile to her face. "I understand." She said turning to look him in the eyes. She cupped his cheek in her hand and resisted the urge to kiss him. She had to ask. "You're still going to go find her, aren't you?"

"You know I have to" Stiles said covering her hand with his, enjoying the warmth of it. "This isn't about running to save her. People's lives are in danger and what she knows could help save them."

"What about your life?" Erica asked, leaning in closer, so close she could feel his breath on her face. "If Peter's as bad as you say what's to stop him from killing you?"

"You mean besides my dashing good looks and charming personality?" He chuckled. Taking a big risk he put his arms around her in a soft hug. "I'll be fine" he whispered into her ear.

"You better be" she whispered back, returning the hug. Turning in the embrace she touched his lip with hers, holding them there and breathing in his scent. She could feel his heart pound against her own chest. She broke the kiss, smiling. "There's something for you to think about while you're gone."

"Yeah" Stiles smiled back before turning to leave. "I'll definitely think about it." And with that he left.

_I'll definitely think about it_. Those words echoed though her head and set her blood on fire. As happy as his words made her she couldn't get rid of the feeling in her stomach that something very bad was going to happen. She knew in her heart that if the boy died she would follow soon after.

Author's Note: Longest chapter yet. I think it's one of my best. I really hope you like it. I want to say thank you to Grimreminder for all his great reviews, they along with all the others have kept me going. Please keep reviewing.


	7. Living Nightmare

Living Nightmare

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

_He wasn't supposed to be here_ was the first thought that racked her mind as Allison looked down to see Stiles bleeding on the floor. Erica was leaning over him, her hands on his shoulder, keeping pressure on the wound. "What did you do?" the young hunter growled at the blond girl, leveling her crossbow at Erica's head.

"What did I do?" The werewolf snarled back, not moving from the floor, still concentrating on stopping the bleeding. She took her hands away just enough for Allison to see the wound, enough to see that is wasn't a claw or bite mark. It was a bullet hole. "What did you do?"

Ever hear something and feel the world fall out from underneath you? Allison had felt that way more times than she cared to count. The last time was when she had been told that her mother had killed herself. At least then she knew how she was supposed to feel. She wrapped herself in the sorrow and rage so much that it numbed her.

When her family asked her what she wanted to do the answer had been easy. Kill Derek. And if anyone else got in the way, kill them too. She hadn't expected Stiles to get in the way. She hadn't expecting anything that happened that night to happen. She was so blinded by her rage she forgot about the other people in her life, and how they would be affected by her actions. She had no idea how to feel. So she did what any other teenage would have done. She blamed someone else.

"This is Derek's fault." Allison said desperately. "He bit my mother and she killed herself." The words felt weak as they left her mouth. "I'm doing this for her."

Erica glared back and opened her mouth to answer but was cut off when the dying boy below her spoke. "S-she t-tried... t-to kill..." Stiles tried to grunt out the words. Erica told him to save his strength and that he'd be all right but he kept looking at Allison, as if what he had to say to her was the most important thing in the world. Finally he got the words out, and they rang clear. "She tried to kill Scott and Derek saved him. He bit her when she stabbed him."

And like that the world vanished from under her feet once again. Stiles, while dying, told her the truth that she herself had feared. Derek was not only defending himself, he was stopping her mother from murdering the boy she loved. How do you react to that? How do you accept something like that? How do you accept that one of your closest friends was dying because you started a war on a false belief? Allison couldn't accept it.

"No!" She yelled at him. "You're wrong. My mom wouldn't kill an innocent! She was a good woman! Everything she ever did was to protect m-" she cut herself off as she felt the truth since in. _You have to stay strong, for as long as you stay strong we won't have to kill a sixteen year old boy._ Those were the words that her own mother had told her. How could she say her mother would never kill Scott when the woman herself had said that she would?

"Allison" Erica's voice broke her out of the stunned daze. "Look at what you're doing."

Allison looked down and saw that she was pointing her crossbow at her friend's chest. Shock with horror of what she was doing she took a step back and lowered her weapon, sinking to the floor and wrapping her arms around her legs, she broke down into tears.

"Hey Eric-ca" Stiles stuttered weakly, reaching up with his good hand to touch the girl's cheek. "You r-really do h-have pretty eyes."

"Don't you dare" Erica growled, tears running down her cheeks. "Don't you dare be cute while you're hurt. If you go like this I swear to god I'll let them kill me."

Erica felt like she was dying inside at that moment. Like someone had taken an ice cold knife and plunged it into her heart. Stiles was bleeding to death while hunters were shooting all around them. If she didn't get him out of there soon he would die. She couldn't have that; she couldn't bare even the thought. He was what drove her now, his smile was the reason she got up in the morning. He was most likely the only reason she still went to school. Somehow this scrawny smartass had become her whole world.

"I g-guess I better not c-check out then" Stiles smiled at her. That had to be the most amazing thing about Stiles. No matter what the situation was he could smile or crack a joke. Forget laughing in the face of danger, Stiles did stand up comedy in the face of danger. Hell, they could still hear gunfire. It's really not that hard to see why Erica fell in love with the boy so hard.

Stiles had decided to come see her when they were attacked by the Argents. He shouldn't have even been there. He should have been still looking for Lydia, but for some reason he came back. And now he was dying.

Isaac and Boyd rushed into the room and stopped when they saw Stiles. "Is he?" Isaac couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"No" Erica grounded out. "But we need to get him to the hospital now" she turned to Allison. "Can you call them off long enough for us to get out the back?"

Allison wiped her eyes before nodding. She picked herself up and took one last look at Stiles. "Save him" she said sadly before leaving the room. Isaac and Boyd quickly picked up Stiles, all four making their way to the back exit.

When they got outside they saw what Erica would called at that moment the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Stiles' jeep, parked ten feet from the back door. She grabbed the keys from Stile's jacket and handed them to Boyd. She got into the back seat with Stiles, making sure to keep pressure on his shoulder.

"Stiles" she whispered as they drove off towards the hospital. "I just want you to know; I fucking love this jeep."

Author's Note: I honestly think this is the best chapter I've ever written. It came together all by itself. I saw the promo for episode 10 and my mind just went 'whoosh'. I left it open so you could pretty much put it in episode 10. I've tried to write this story in a way that you could go 'that could have happened' without taking away too much of the real show. That's why a while back I couldn't write for a week, I had no idea what to write about.

I want to give another shout out to awordycontradiction who's work I've enjoy reading a lot, and I think he is one of the best Erica/Stiles writers out there so far. His reviews have been a huge help and I've been inspired by his work more than once. Make sure to read and review his work.

Please review.


	8. No Rest For The Wicked

No Rest for the Wicked

Say you want to stay, you want me to  
Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me  
I want to know I belong to you  
Say you'll haunt me

Stiles noticed a couple things as sleep left him. First of all his shoulder hurt like hell. The second thing he noticed was a strange weight on his stomach. Opening his eyes he saw that he was in a hospital bed and a certain female werewolf had fallen asleep with her head resting on his belly. Normally this would have caused Stile to have a mini freak-out, but for some reason he felt oddly relaxed. It must have been the morphine for his wound.

At the thought of his wound his mind clear and the memories of the night before came flooding back. His shoulder had gotten hit by a stray bullet when the firefight broke out. He couldn't remember much, he remembered the pain, seeing Allison's rage, telling her the truth and watching her break apart. He remembered Erica crying over him, something he never expected to see. It kinda made everything clearer.

For the longest time he didn't know why Erica kissed him. At first he thought she was playing with him because he had ignored her when she was human. Slowly he started to realise that she kissed him because she cared about him. And she never gave up, even though she knew that he was in love with Lydia.

Lydia. He had no idea what to do about her. Your outlook on life tends to change when the girl you love makes you see your father blaming you for your mother's death and the girl you like saves your life. He really did believe he was in love with Lydia, but something was different. It felt like he was in love with her because that was what he had done for ten years.

But Erica had awakened something inside of him. It wasn't anything corny like true love or anything like that. It was something Stiles trusted more. It was knowledge. It was the knowledge that he didn't _have_ to love Lydia, that she wasn't the only girl in the world for him. It was the knowledge that there was beautiful girl who cared about him.

To someone like Stiles knowledge was everything. The more you knew about something the easier it was to deal with. He now knew more things about Lydia than he ever wanted to know. The illusion of perfection was shattered. There was something seriously wrong with Lydia Martin and Stiles didn't know if he could just ignore it. He was tired of ignoring what was right in front of him.

And what was right in front of him at that moment was a beautiful girl, who happened to like him, even before she was turned. It was all very confusing to Stiles. He still cared about the girl he couldn't have, but now he was starting to care about the girl he could have had. Erica had saved his life, and by the look of her, she had stayed in the hospital to keep him safe.

As gently as possible with his good arm he moved the hair away from her face. In her sleep she looked oddly peaceful. It was strange to see such a wild and dangerous girl look so helpless. Stiles studied her face, taking in her nose, cheeks, chin, and lastly her lips. For a while he just stared at her lips, wondering that if he looked long enough, maybe they would come to his.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to watch someone while their sleeping?" Erica said with her eyes still closed, startling her living pillow.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to use someone as a plushy when they're hospitalized?" Stiles countered back, smiling. The girl opened her eyes and looked up at him and his heart almost stopped. Erica noticed this and tilted her head, smiling. "Uh" Stiles mumbled unable to make real words for a few seconds. "It's, ah, I'm glad you're here."

"I can tell" Erica grinned snuggling her head against his chest, being careful of his bad shoulder. She placed her ear above his heart and listened, grinning when the pace started to pick up. Soon after it slowed down and she because mesmerized by the steady beat. It was more than a simple beat. It was proof that he still lived, that she hadn't lost him. It filled her with hope and gave her enough strength to say what she had to.

Taking a hold of his free hand he Erica gave it a small sqeeze. "You almost die" she whispered into his chest, hiding from him the few tears that leaked from her eyes. "I almost lost you."

Stiles sqeezed her hand back and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, suddenly wondering what kind she used, because the smell was amazing, or maybe it was just her. "Well, you didn't lose me" he finally answered. "I'm too awesome to get killed by something as harmless as a speeding bullet."

Erica giggled and looked up at him, taking in the shine in his eyes that never seemed to dull or fade. She took a breath to steady herself. She had something she had to tell him, and now was better than never. "Stiles" she cooed softly. "I'm going to tell you something important. You don't have to answer back or anything, just don't freak out."

Stiles stared at her for a few moments, confused. Had something happen while he was out of it? Was Scott hurt? Was Allison? There had been so much going on, but getting shot tends to prioritize your life, you know, with it flashing before your eyes. "Hey" Stiles said, trying his hardest to sound reassuring. "You can tell me anything, you kinda earned that right, you know, with the saving my life and all that."

"Ok" she sighed before pushing herself up. She moved over him, placing her lips right by his ear. Stiles gulped when he felt her breath on his neck. She cupped his cheek and brought his head closer to her so that her lips barely touched his ear. She could feel the heat rise up to his face as she did this and it made her grin. "I love you"

Erica had whispered the words so softly that if her mouth hadn't been right next to his ear he wouldn't have heard her. When she backed away all he could do was stare at her, like she just told him aliens built the pyramids. No girl had ever said those words to him, or anything near to it.

Erica looked down at her hands and wringed them together. "Look, I know you still have it out for Lydia, but I had to tell you." She looked back at him, a stray tear on her cheek. "I didn't plan on falling for you, but here's the thing; you're only human, but it's as if you don't even notice. You do stupidly brave things and you don't even realize it. You stood face to face with the Kanima and asked it questions, like it was a normal thing. And you do it to protect people, people you don't even know or like. How could I not fall in love with you?"

Seeing her tears snapped Stiles out of his stupor. He reached out and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I think you give me way too much credit." She smiled at that. Stiles looked down quickly before looking her in the eyes, a serious look upon his brow. "You know I can't say it back right now, but there is something you need to know." He pulled her into a one arm hug, holding her tightly before whispering into her ear "I do care about you, don't ever forget that."

They held each other for a while before letting go. Erica smiled, floating on cloud 9. "I snuck in after visiting hours, I should go" She admitted. Stiles nodded with understanding before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Erica placed a kiss on his temple, whispering goodbye before leaving the room. Stiles laid back and let the Morphine do its job; slowly sleep began to creep up on him.

"Don't go to sleep, Stiles. Things are about to get interesting."

Stile's eyes snapped open when he heard that voice, the voice that haunted his nightmare and kept him up at night. He looked down at the end of his bed where Peter Hale stood.

"Hello Stiles"

Author's Note: Cliff-hanger from hell. I had been thinking for a while on how to introduce Peter back into the story and I came up with this. I hope you all liked the chapter, I can tell you that the next is going to take a while, since I'm trying to tie in the last episode. I am going to start going off in a different direction than the show soon. I hope you like.


	9. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

"Dead as dead can be," my doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him, never the optimistic one  
I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy

"Well Pete, I just got to say, you're looking mighty fine for a zombie." Stiles said as he cowered away from the once very dead Alpha, now fully restored and healed. If it wasn't for the pain in his shoulder he would have thought that he was dreaming. Maybe he'd get lucky and this would all be one bad hallucination caused by his morphine. Nah, he wasn't that lucky.

"You know the thing I like about you the most Stiles?" Peter drawled out. "No matter how terrified you are, no matter how close to dying you are you still act like a smartass. You run with wolves and chase after demons. Most people wet themselves when faced with what you've seen, but you make jokes. You're friends all face these things because they have the skills or strength to do so. But you Stiles, all you have are guts."

"And are my guts going to end up on this nice clean white floor? I think the colors would clash." Stile said as he did his best to stop shaking. He was far too weak to run and if he screamed Erica would come, and Peter could kill her. He wasn't about to let that happen. He was more willing to accept his own death than have a part in hers.

"Oh Stiles" Peter smirked, taking a seat on the bottom of the bed. "I've told you already once; I don't want to kill you. That would be a complete waste. Don't you remember the offer I made you last time we talked?"

Oh, Stiles remembered the offer that was made. The offer had been the bite. The bite that would have made him Scott's equal, the bite that would have turned him into a werewolf. At the time, Stiles did want the bite, he wanted the power. But he didn't want to become anything like Peter, so he refused. It wasn't something he regretted either, he had made his choice and lived with it.

"No" Stiles said, strong and clear with the word.

"No?" Peter repeated, tilting his head and listening. His eyes widened slightly and a smirk crossed his lips. "You truly don't want the bite this time."

Stiles didn't want the bite. He now knew more clearly than before that the bite would never really be a gift; it would always be a curse. A curse that would put the ones he loved in danger the most, more importantly, put his father in danger. He lost his mother already, if he lost his dad, he would die too.

"I'm starting to realize that when I made the offer I made the wrong sales pitch" Peter continued. "I thought you knew enough to realize how much you need the bite. I should have told you about Gerard before."

"What?" Stiles asked, really confused now. "What do you mean? Gerard had nothing to do with what happened..." he trailed off, realization clicking in. The fire, it always came back to the fire, the fire that Kate had been responsible for, the fire that killed the Hale family and turned Peter into a murderer. Kate had been responsible for the fire, but who had been responsible for Kate?

Peter smiled, sensing that Stiles was starting to put the pieces together. "This is Gerard's war, and in his mind there is no number of casualties that is too high to see every werewolf in this town dead. Your friends, your family, all of them are expendable in his eyes. Worst; some of them are even pawns. And now he has control of the Kanima."

"What!?" Stiles gasped, shocked to the core. A psycho werewolf hunter with an unstoppable killing machine was all bad, all very, very bad.

"I saw it myself." Peter assured "I watched as he drowned the boy controlling it and I was too late to stop him from making the connection with the Kanima. I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous that now makes Gerard."

Stiles let the information sink in. It was like when he helped his father with his job, the pieces started to fit, but there was something missing, something important. What was Gerard Argent's motive? Stiles didn't know, so he asked "Why does Gerard want to kill you all?"

A very disturbing grin crawled over Peter's face. "That's what I like about you Stiles, you're always thinking. Well, that's not something I can just tell anyone. That's something I can only tell someone in my pack."

"I'm not going to be in your pack." Stile said with conviction. He would never join Peter's pack. He'd rather join Derek's pack, with Scott and Erica. That was when it hit him. He knew now how helpless he really was, sitting in a hospital with a hole in his shoulder. He was out of the game, so easy. He stood no chance against Gerard's army and his new pet. Scott and the others needed his help, Erica needed his help. For his friends, for his family, there was nothing he wouldn't do, even if it meant becoming a monster.

"I won't be a part of your pack." Stiles repeated, looking Peter in the eye, without fear. "I will take the bite, not because I want power, or to be Scott's equal. I'll take the bite because I need to stop this. Too many people have died because of this. I won't help you because I'm going to stop it myself."

"Stopping Gerard is what I want as well, why not work with me?" Peter asked, holding his half smile. It would have broken out into a full smile but he didn't want to give himself away. He wanted to give Stiles the tool the boy would need to figure everything out, and then the strength to act on it. You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink. Try to force it to drink and it drowns.

"Because you're a sick son of a bitch who ruined my life" Stiles sneered, "Sorry I didn't make a joke, I thought that the look on your face would be funny enough. Instead you still have that look of a cat playing with a mouse, did it get stuck like that cause I'm pretty sure there's a plastic surgeon who could fix that. Maybe coach could give you the number of the guy who replaced his missing testicle and, hey, I think your face looks like a bag of dicks anyways."

"Oh Stiles, you wound me" Peter deadpanned. He took a gentle hold of Stiles' arm, who offered no resistance, and raised the wrist to his mouth. "You may not want my help, but when the ones you love start to die because of this war that Gerard started you'll come to me, and then we'll finish this, together.

And then he bite down.

Author's Note: I thought that this was a good place to stop. I know Allison still doesn't know the truth about her mother's death and the letter was fake, but I have a clever way to cover my tracks, and sorry to say it I think you guys will want to kill me after the next chapter. I promise it's all for a good ending.


	10. Drowning

Drowning

Cry alone, I've gone away  
No more nights, no more pain  
I've gone alone, took all my strength  
I've made the change,  
I won't see you tonight

"Stiles let me in" Erica asked for the fifth time since she knocked on his bedroom door. The Sheriff had checked his son out of the hospital after a very long explanation from Scott. It had been a full three days since Scott had call the pack, telling them that Peter had attacked Stiles. Stiles refused all calls and visitors. He hadn't gone to school or even left the house. Erica had gotten sick of it and decided that it was time for him to stop sulking.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." Stiles deadpanned, finally answering her.

"Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll kick the fucking door down and kick your ass." Erica yelled, losing her patience. She heard the door unlock and it opened soon after. She rushed in, fuming, and turned around to yell at Stiles but stopped when she got a look at the room. It was covered in opened books and loose paper everywhere. Pictures and names were pinned up against the wall. Overwhelmed she turned to Stiles "What's going on?"

"I'm doing a little research on the Argents and Hales" Stiles shrugged, turning away from the girl, avoiding her eyes. "I'm looking for a connection. If I find the connection then maybe I can figure out why this is all happening. And if I can do that I can find a way to stop this all."

"Stiles" Erica said, worried "We have to talk."

"About what?"

"Don't be an ass!" Erica growled, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes. "You're avoiding talking about it. You haven't even said more than a few words to your best friend! I know you're not all right and you need to talk to someone right now! And... there's something I need to ask you."

"There's nothing really to talk about" Stiles said, pulling away from her. "I am a werewolf now, I use my nifty new superpowers to find out why this started then end it, it's that simple."

"Damn it Stiles, you can't fix everything!" Erica shouted. "This is too much! They're hunting us everywhere! Do you have any idea how hard it was to just get here? We aren't going to be able to make it."

"Then what do you think I should do?" Stiles asked angrily, his eyes starting to glow.

"Leave this town with me" Erica begged as she gripped his arm. His eyes lost their glow in a second and his face dropped. She continued "Boyd wants to leave too. If the three of us leave we will be strong enough to get away from all this death."

Stiles shook his head "Erica" he sighed, covering her hand with his. "I can't leave. My friends need me. I can't just abandon them and my father."

"Stiles" Erica gave him a desperate look. "I have this overwhelming crushing feeling that something terrible is going to happen. But it's not just a feeling, it's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe, like I'm drowning."

Stiles tucked back a loose strand of her hair and looked her in the eye. "I know how you feel, trust me. I know that right now all you want to do is get out of the water so you can let the air into your lungs. But I can't. I can't swim to safety while there are still people in the water, with nothing to hold on to. I'm not going to stand back and watch my friends sink to the bottom."

He cupped Erica's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I'm not going to drag you under with me either."

Erica's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I think you should go, for just a little while, or forever if things end badly" He said looking away. "I'm not helpless now, and I need to be here for Scott. He'd fall apart without me. But its way too dangerous and you need get out of town for a bit, to be safe."

"No, I'm not leaving without you"

"Erica" Stiles huffed, he knew she was going to make this difficult, but if it had been the other way around, he wouldn't be able to leave her behind either. Now he had to result to the puppy dog eyes. "I have a plan but I won't be able to do it when I'm terrified that you could die. "

"Stiles, how can I leave knowing you're going to be doing something that could get you killed?" She asked, tears falling. She hated how he made her feel weak, how with a word the tears would flow. The thought of being without him was as terrifying as staying and being hunted down.

"You can, because worrying about you while I'm stopping this could get me killed" Stiles admitted grudgingly. "You told me in the hospital how much you really care about me. I care about you a lot Erica; I don't want you to get hurt. If what you said in the hospital is true, then I need you to trust me."

Erica looked away from him, unable to meet his intense eyes. Stiles gently touched her chin, forcing her to look at him. He slowly moved forward and softly kissed her lips. Instantly she kissed him back, and draped her arms around his neck. Stiles sharply inhaled when she licks his bottom lip, requesting entrance. When he breathed in her scent something happened to Stiles that had never happened before. A heat exploded inside his chest and rocketed to all his limbs. He opened his mouth and felt her tongue caress his own.

In a split second the gentle touch turned into the war of the mouths. Erica had never been kissed like this, and had never expected Stiles to kiss her so fiercely. That didn't mean that she didn't love every second that he did. He eventually pushed her back against the door and pressed himself against her. Erica moaned at the pleasure she felt from his heat against her. Their hands grabbed at each other, trying to pull each other as close as possible.

It ended with Stiles planting his hands on each side of the door, panting heavily. Erica was breathing hard as well, her lips as swollen as his. His eyes were still closed when he spoke. "Okay, that was new."

Erica let out a small burst of giggles. "The wolf inside makes you bolder. If there's something you want, you usually take it if you can." She said, kissing his jaw.

"I'd say" he chuckled, kissing her right below the ear. "I didn't even know it was possible to kiss someone like that. Now I know, I think there's a cute little blonde wolf-girl who's going to need to learn to breathe out her ears."

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Erica growled, licking his neck. She leaned back, taking a good look at the boy she knew she belonged to. Even if he wasn't hers yet, she would always be his. "Stiles" she whispered "I do trust you. I trust you to still be alive when I come back. Promise me you will."

Stiles could feel the desperation in her voice. He kissed her gently one last time before whispering into her ear "I promise you I will do whatever it takes to make sure we make it through this alive. I swear it"

Erica nodded her head, kissed his cheek, and left the room. There was no more need for words, any more and it would only make her leaving that much harder. Stiles returned to the files he had been going through, a new determination burning through him. He picked up a yearbook he found. Going through the pages he stopped when he saw a familiar name on a younger face. He looked at the rest of the class and noticed another familiar name and his heart stopped. There it was, the connection, staring him right in the face the whole time.

He quickly ripped out the page and put it in his pocket. It was about time he saw a man about a girl.

Author's Note: This is it, this is where I start making it more my story then the show. I hope I do this right and I hope you liked the chapter. Please remember to review. Maripd, girl I loved your over two hundred word review, it was awesome. It really inspired me for the next chapters.


	11. About A Girl

About A Girl

And when you asked for a light  
I set myself on fire  
And if I go far away I know  
You'll find another slave

"Derek, I think it's about time you and I sat down and had story time." Stiles said, standing in the doorway of the old Hale house.

"Stiles, I know you have a lot of questions about being a werewolf, but I'm not in the mood to talk." Derek put down the book he had been reading and turned to Stiles. The bite hadn't changed Stiles that much physically, but the change was still a bit noticeable. His skin was clearer, and he stood taller, straighter. It was Stiles' eyes that Derek noticed the most. There was fierceness behind them that hadn't been there before.

Stiles took a few steps closer to the Alpha and held out the ripped out page of the yearbook. "Well that's a good thing because I'm not in the mood to listen to bullshit" Stiles snapped thrusting the page into Derek's hand. "Tell me everything there is between you and Kate Argent."

"You mean besides the fact she was a psychotic bitch who burned my whole family alive?" Derek growled as he glared at the skinny teen "I don't know what you're looking for but it has nothing to with her."

"Well, considering that you were in the same class in high school, I think there's more to this" Stiles said, not backing down from Derek's glare. "Oh, there's that fact that after all those years she popped up to finish the job. Oh, and her father came back for revenge when her killer _was_ dead. Why does Gerard really want to kill you?"

"Because he's a psychopathic werewolf hunter that destroys everything and everyone around him!" Derek shouted finally losing his patience. He turned away from Stiles and covered his eyes with his hand, obviously upset about something that he didn't want to share.

Stiles was silent for a few minutes, rolling over Derek's words and reactions in his head. Suddenly it dawned on him, the connection. "Kate didn't always try to kill you, did she?"

Derek sighed in defeat before looking back at the new werewolf "No" he admitted grudgingly "There was a time I thought that we were in love."

Stiles' eyes widened slightly before he nodded his head, urging Derek to continue.

"I thought we were just like any other teenage couple, and that's what I wanted" He confessed. The Alpha told his story of heartbreak, making sure to avoid looking Stiles in the eyes. "It felt so good, so simple, pretending that I was a normal boy with a normal girlfriend. But we both knew that we would never be a normal couple."

"That's why you were so hard on Scott when it came to his relationship with Allison" Stiles concluded. "You were afraid that history would repeat itself."

"Something like that" Derek sighed. "I was afraid that Allison was just trying to get close to Scott so it would be easier for her to finish him off. But then I saw how they fought side by side. Allison isn't Kate, but there was a time when Kate looked at me the same way."

"Then Gerard came home." Stiles finished. Everything made sense now; the fire, Gerard's obsession with Derek, the changes in Allison. The whole screwed up mess was coming together now.

Derek turned to stared wide eyed at Stiles "How do you know that?"

Stiles chuckled humorlessly "It doesn't take a genius to fit it all together. It makes sense when you look at how he's manipulating Allison, it would be a lot like the way he would turn his own daughter into someone who would set her boyfriend's house on fire to prove to her father that she was loyal."

"What are you saying?" Derek growled.

"I think Gerard ordered Kate to kill your family." There was no easy way for Stiles to say it, no easy way to tell a man that his whole family was killed by a girl he thought loved him because of some pissed off old hunter. Gerard was the kind of man who would destroy his own family to get what he wanted, and that's what the bastard did.

When the truth hit Derek the rage came too. It was the rage that he used as an anchor, the rage he used to control the beast inside of him. It came out a desperate roar, filled with anger and sorrow. He looked at Stiles, his eyes glowing red. "I'm going to _kill_ him even if it's the last thing I do."

"You won't get any complaints from me" Stiles shrugged "But I say let's make sure that it's not the _last_ thing you do. I do have a plan." Stiles went on to explain everything in his plan, explaining all the details and such. Derek listened, and soon he understood why Scott had survived this long. He had Stiles looking after him.

"You know that plan's crazy" Derek finally said after hearing all there was to hear.

"That's why it's gonna work, that and I'm waaaay too pretty to die this soon." Stiles smiled, not feeling as confident as he sounded. He turned to leave, you know, cause he had places to be and people to avoid getting killed by.

"Stiles" Derek called before the teen got to the door. "There's something else you should know"

Stiles stopped, looking back confused "What did I miss?"

"You missed the part where Peter isn't an Alpha anymore" Derek told him, letting his doubts surface. "He shouldn't have been able to turn you. Whatever he did to you, you might not be one of us."

"What a relief" Stiles laughed as he continued to walk out the house "At least now I don't have to worry about my jeep smelling like wet dog every time it rains."

As Stiles left the Hale house he let Derek's words sink in. He already knew that Peter wasn't an Alpha, but he wasn't worried. As long as he didn't turn into something like Jackson, he would be fine. He didn't feel completely human anymore, but wasn't sure if he felt like a werewolf either.

Author's note: I am so sorry I made you all wait. I had to rethink my ending like six times. I think I got it now, and the next chapter won't take as long, although it will be short. I may call it the end, but it's more like end of season two. I'll have some nice Stiles/Erica chapter's after.


	12. Hey Teacher! Leave Those Kids Alone!

Hey Teacher! Leave Those Kid's Alone!

What'soever I've feared  
Has come to life  
And what'soever I've fought off  
Became my life

"Well Mr Stilinski, I didn't think I would have you in my office with the big game on tonight" Gerard Argent drawled out as he smiled smugly at Stiles.

"Well I didn't think I would have had werewolves, hunters, and giant lizard people trying to kill me this soon in my life, but hey, crap happens" Stiles seethed at the old man sitting across from him.

The old hunter chuckled, lacing his fingers together "I see that we are cutting though the 'bull', as you kids call it, to the point. So tell me Mr. Stilinski, what is exactly the point you want to make?"

"I want everything back to normal" well, as normal as it could be as a werewolf with his werewolf best friend, add that the girl that liked him was also a werewolf, ok his thoughts got off track. "I want to make a deal. I give you Derek and you leave town with your family."

Gerard gave a steely stare, as if in thought. "And how exactly are you going to deliver Derek to me?"

"He thinks I know how to cure the Kanima, and that I am going to lure Jackson into the woods after the game so that the two of us can cure him. Scott's not going to be there because Derek knows he's been working with you. Isaac said he was going to leave tonight while everyone was at the game. Since you have Erica and Boyd it will be just me and Derek. I got my hands on a nice little wolf's-bane mixture that has been tested and I know will put Derek under." Stiles explained, trying to sound as smug as Gerard.

"And how is it that you know that we have the two runaways?" Gerard asked with narrow eyes.

"I didn't, but now I do since you just said you did." Stiles smiled, even though he felt like throwing up being that close to Gerard. "But you need to know, if I do this, it comes with a price. The price is Erica and Boyd. I meet you at the time and place I have written down here" He said placing a piece of paper on the desk "And we make a trade and then you leave, taking giant lizard boy with you. You get the guy you wanted, and I save a couple of kids who ended up in a war they weren't expecting. Sound good to you?"

"Yes it does" Gerard smiled wickedly. "It sounds almost too good to be true. Tell me Stiles, why exactly are you doing this?"

"It's not that complicated" Stiles shrugged "I don't want to die but I want my best friend still alive. I don't think that kids have to die because some asshole bit them. Also it will be a plus to have Jackson out of my hair; it'll make it easier for me to swoon his ex-girlfriend."

Gerard chuckled darkly "All is fair in love and war eh?"

Now was the time for Stiles to confirm the last thing he had came there to learn. It had taken all his focus to lie this well to get the old bastard to believe him. He had to seal the deal.

"More like I'm willing to do whatever it takes to survive." Stiles sighed, keeping eye contact with the hunter. "I'm still in high-school, when it comes to survival, for me and my friends; there isn't anything I'm not willing to do." _I would like to thank the academy._

Gerard's eyes soften in understanding, the first real emotion that Stiles had seen on the man's face, _ever._ "I believe we have an understanding, Mr Stilinski. My son and grand-daughter will be coming with me, to make sure that our runaways behave."

"Sounds good to me." Stiles said getting up and walking to the door. "I just want this to all be over."

Once outside the school Stiles calmly got into his jeep and drove away. Once the school was out of sight he spoke "I don't know whether be impressed with myself or feel insulted that he doesn't think I have what it takes to try and take him on. Point being, he believed it all, unless he can control his heart rate, and thinking about it, he probably can"

"Perfect" Peter Hale said from the backseat as he sat up from his hiding spot. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Stiles glared at the man through his rear view mirror "Hey Evil Dead, this whole thing counts on two things, my ability to talk and the hope that Jackson has a heart. I'm only sweating over one of those, want to guess which one?"

Peter snorted lightly. "I've told you this already, if anyone has a chance at reaching Jackson, it's her."

"And you know all this because you Patrick Swayzed yourself into her head?" Stiles grumbled. "Next time you die do me a favour and go to the light, or the hole that smells light burnt matches, either's good enough for me as long as you stay dead."

"I don't know Stiles" the once Alpha said with a smirk. "Dying can be a real mind opener. I advise that everyone should try it at least once."

"That's exactly what I'm trying not to do." Stiles sighed. "The most important thing about tonight is that we save Erica and Boyd. Killing Gerard is not the main goal of tonight."

"Of course it isn't" Peter smiled "By the way, how are you feeling?"

Stiles scowled; tempted to slam on the breaks so that Peter would hit his head on the seat. "Why the hell do you care?"

"Oh Stiles I'm hurt" Peter said sweetly "You're the last person I'll ever be able to change, your welfare is very important to me."

"How the hell were you able to turn me anyways?" Stiles growled a slightly higher pitch than a wolf's.

Peter grinned that infuriating lopsided grin. "I read about it in the same book that I learn how to come back in. Would you like to hear what was written about the bite?" Peter asked, smiling when Stiles just nodded his head. "'When the once dead bite the living for the first time, the still dead shall see the living's heart, and the living will change to fit its heart in the eyes of the still dead.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Stiles groaned.

"I have no idea."

Author's Note: Alright boys and girls, I hope you liked this chapter, because the next one is going to be really hard to write and will take a while, but for my fans I have decided to show a little preview. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review; your reviews help me write.

Next Time On Teen Wolf: Eyes

Master Plan

Stiles had lost count of how many times he had come face to face with the Kanima. Before this night every time he had seen the reptilian beast it had filled him with an uncontrollable fear. Oh, the fear was still there, but it was different now. Fear always brings to the surface to primal responses. Fight or Flight. As a human Stiles was always forced to run, but now his sense screamed, no, roared for him to fight.

Of all the times Stiles had encountered the Kanima he had never seen emotion from the creature. It had always been the perfect killing machine, less than an animal. But now Stiles could see emotion on the monster's face as it looked back at him through the rubble. It was terror, and it scared the hell out of Stiles to know that what it was so afraid of; was him.


	13. Master Plan

Master Plan

This is the end  
My only friend, the end  
Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...again

Stiles caressed the steering wheel of his beloved jeep as he shut off the engine after he drove into the abandoned warehouse of his choosing. "Here's to a plan well lain." He muttered to himself before opening his side door and stepping into a supernatural mine field.

The three generations of Argents were already standing by their van, the van he knew held Boyd and Erica. Erica, he couldn't let her suffer anymore through this insane war. Loose lips sink ships. Here was hoping that well tuned lips stopped wars.

As Stiles exited his jeep he pulled with him a fold out chair and gracefully set it up a foot in front of himself. He sat down on the chair backwards and stared at the three hunters. "I guess we should start this meeting. "

"Where's Derek Hale?" Allison's father, Chris Argent demanded. Stiles could smell doubt on the man. It brought a sharp pain to Stiles' chest to fool the man as such, because it meant fooling a man devoted to following a code, an honest code.

"I want to see Boyd and Erica safe first" Stiles demanded, his face as cold as stone. Allison walked around to the Argent's car and pulled out Erica and Boyd, bound with chains and hooked up to some portable generator. Erica's eye widened in shock when she saw Stiles. She made a desperate sound and tried to move forward. Stiles reigned in his emotions, trying to stay calm. "Don't worry guys" he said to the two gagged werewolves "I'll have you out of here in two shakes of a lamb's tail... now I'm hunger."

Chris Argent had seemed to have had lost his patience. "Where is Derek?" he grounded out.

"Not here." Stiles admitted, crossing his arms underneath his chin, leaning against the back of the chair. "Sorry, there are a lot of reasons I feel likes crap lying to you guys, but then again I remind myself that the girl who my best-friend is in love with is being manipulated by her sick and twisted grandfather who can't just let bygones be bygones. So tell us Grandpa Argent; did you decide to order the Hale house burned to the ground when you found out Derek was banging your daughter or have you been hanging on with the cancer this long, and haven't been able to get the one thing you want most?"

The two youngest Argents looked to their elder before looking back at Stiles. Chris was the first one to find his voice "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry, you didn't know that your baby sister and Derek made the beast with two backs? A lot." Stiles smiled, leaning back on the chair. "I just figured it out myself and getting Derek to admit to it was like pulling a tooth. So I had to figure out if Kate was sleeping with him to get close to him or if Gerard ordered her to kill the Hales to prove her loyalty. I was leaning onto the thought that she was just a back stabbing whore, but then Derek showed me some letters and pictures he didn't have the heart to burn."

Father and Daughter listened with intense eyes; Chris' were clearer and more focused. Allison's were confused and worried. Gerard's eyes held a chilling amused look.

"I then realised that even though psychotic behavior seems to be inherited in your family, acting skills were not, cause you guys kind of suck and Mr. Scary-Face over there is a champ. I mean look at him, he knows that I'm about to reveal his whole master plan but he has a look on his face like he can't be bothered." Stiles stood up off of the chair and smiled at the old hunter. "And that would be because even though I'm telling all this it doesn't matter to him, because he thinks he already won. He knows that I wouldn't come here alone, that I am using this as a trap for the Kanima, but that's what he wants, he wants Derek face to face with the beast."

The warehouse was completely silent for a few seconds before clapping started to echo throughout the building. "Well done Mr. Stilinski" Gerard complimented, still clapping. "I put my money on the wrong horse. I should have threatened to kill your father instead of Scott's mother. With a mind like that working for me this all could have been done weeks ago. But in the end all of it is pointless when I can just do this." And then he snapped his fingers.

"Oh shit" was all Stiles was able to say as the Kanima jumped down from the ceiling right in front of him. It slashed his chest before back handing him hard enough to send him flying across the room. He heard Erica scream before he landed behind some crates. Coincidentally that had been the signal for Scott, Isaac, and Derek to attack. The Kanima made short work of everyone, knocking down and disarming the other two Argents. The three wolves attacked as a pack, and for a while it appeared they had the advantage. They were wrong. The Kanima's poison was just too powerful.

Speaking of the Kanima's poison and its effects, Stiles wasn't feeling any. No numbness or lost of control. His head hurt from landing on it, but he blamed himself for trying to land on his feet. He looked down at his hand and focused. For the first time since he was bitten his claws came out. They were longer and sharper than the claws of a werewolf. Stiles looked over the crate he landed behind to see Scott get knocked down.

Stiles knew he had to act fast. Still focused he jumped as high as he could, which was a lot higher than he had planned. Before he could stop himself he was hanging from a beam on the ceiling looking down at the Kanima. The creature looked up and hissed. "Hi Jackson" Stiles deadpanned before letting go of the beam. He landed in front of the Kanima and struck it in the chest as hard as he could. The beast flew back, smashing into a pile of crates brutally.

Stiles had lost count of how many times he had come face to face with the Kanima. Before this night every time he had seen the reptilian beast it had filled him with an uncontrollable fear. Oh, the fear was still there, but it was different now. Fear always brings to the surface to primal responses. Fight or Flight. As a human Stiles was always forced to run, but now his senses screamed, no, roared for him to fight.

Of all the times Stiles had encountered the Kanima he had never seen emotion from the creature. It had always been the perfect killing machine, less than an animal. But now Stiles could see emotion on the monster's face as it looked back at him through the rubble. It was terror, and it scared the hell out of Stiles to know that what it was so afraid of; was him.

The Kanima acted as any countered creature would; it looked for a way out. Seeing Allison lying so close to it was just what it needed. It grabbed Allison by the throat and held her up. Chris stared in horror. "You would kill your own granddaughter?"

"When it comes to survival I would kill my own son" Gerard growled back.

"So I was right" Stiles sighed, a look of... disappointment crossed his face. "This whole plan, all those deaths, everything you've done to make our lives hell was so you don't have to die from cancer."

"Like I said Stiles, you're a smart boy" Gerard sneered. "You can figure it out. They haven't found a cure for cancer using science, but the supernatural can offer so much more. You yourself seem to know this as well. Now bring Derek here or you'll be explaining to your best friend why you let the woman he loves die."

Stiles let his arms drop in defeat as he slowly moved toward the Alpha. He dragged him over to Gerard, ignoring the man's pleas to stop. Stiles stepped back after forcing Derek to bite the hunter and shared a look with Scott. Sure enough black poured from the wound. The hunter was able to put it together and figured that his pills were filled with mountain ash just before he started to choke to death on black goo. Scott explained what he had done right before Gerard gave the Kanima his last order.

"Kill them all!"

Erica and Boyd instantly jumped up from where they were knocked down and body checked the Kanima, helping Allison escape its claws. "Hey!" Stiles yelled at the monster, gaining its attention. "Come on Jackson, lets finish this."

The Kanima slowly stalked toward the teen, hissing and snarling. Stiles backed up, leading the creature closer to his trusty jeep. "You know something Jackson, I'll never get you." Stiles said as he backed away. "You always had everything just about anyone would want. You had money, friends, smarts, and the most popular girl in school. But it was never enough, you always had to have more. I feel bad for you, because you spent all that time alone because you pushed everyone away. No one ever saw your heart, well, no one but one."

Stiles had backed up all the way to his jeep. As soon as "but one" left his lips he hit the hood of the jeep twice. The side door opened and out stepped from the back seat the only girl who had ever touch Jackson's heart. Queue Lydia Martian.

"Jackson!" She yelled, rushing towards him. Once in front of the creature she held out in her hand a key. The rest didn't make too much sense to Stiles; there was a meaningful look moment where Jackson turned into half a Kanima. Whatever pasted between them seemed to help Jackson gain control. He turned to Derek and nodded, stepping away from Lydia. Next thing Stiles knew Jackson was in the air being held up by Derek and Peter's claws. They dropped the boy, and turned away. Stiles didn't turn way, he kept watching. "Come on Jackson, don't disappoint me now."

And so Jackson rose, no longer a weapon of vengeance, but a free creature, a werewolf. He roared before changing back. Lydia hugged him and it was all very emotional, except Stiles was the only one who noticed that Gerard's body was missing. Oh well, there wasn't much he could do about it so he walked over to Erica and Boyd and helped them out of their bonds.

As soon as her hands were free Erica ripped off her gag and threw her arms around Stiles. If Stiles had still been human he would have been hurt by how tightly she held him. "I thought I would never see you again" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey" he whispered softly, petting her hair and rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her. "There was no way I was going to let some old nasty hunter kill you, I mean what kind of guy would I be if I told a girl I cared about her and then didn't even take her out for coffee. That would be just ru-" his antics were cut off Erica pulling him into the best 'Hello' he had ever gotten. She didn't bother with being gentle with her kisses. They were strong and desperate. Stiles returned her feelings in full. When they finally decided to breathe Stiles embraced her, hiding his tears in her hair.

Erica held on like the world was falling apart and she would fall to if she let go of him. But the world wasn't falling apart. For the first time in a long time the world was falling into all the right places. She wiped her tears away and giggled when she saw tears on his cheeks as well. She softly wiped them off with her thumb, which he playfully nipped at. "You know what?" She smiled, on top of the world. "I could use some coffee right about now."

Stiles laughed and hugged her once more before turning to the other wolves. "What about you guys, you feel like coffee?"

"I feel like crap" Boyd chuckled as he leaned on Isaac "But I could go for some coffee."

The rest of the wolves agreed, except Peter who kept to the shadows with a knowing smile on his face. He watched as the Argents left, and the pack helped their wounded. Peter watched as Stiles looked down at his hand, a look of confusion and fear in his eyes.

Peter didn't know what Stiles was becoming, but everything was going according to his plan.

Author's Note: ohhh, I wonder how many people will want to kill me for that last line. Longest chapter of this story yet, and it was the big one. I'm still going to keep writing it, but don't expect tons of giant chapters. I got lucky with this one, I got into the mood to write when I was drunk, and I always write better with beer in the belly.

Please please oh please read and review.


	14. Don't Be Shy, I Won't Bite Much

Don't Be Shy, I Won't Bite... Much

But I'll be looking at you with your long blond hair  
Pretty little feet, sparkling everywhere  
You look so good when you come my way  
But I have to look down when you talk to me

"Mmm" Stiles purred contently, smiling and eyes closed. It was nice to relax, especially when you are in bed with you head in the lap of a gorgeous blond teen who is running her hands through your hair gently.

"Mmm?" Erica hummed in question, smiling. Little did Stiles know she was enjoying herself even more than he was. It amazed her that she was even there, in Stiles' room, sitting on Stiles' bed, with permission, with Stiles' head using her lap as a pillow, her fingers playing with his well kept sideburns, with permission. She still couldn't believe she was not only allowed to touch him, he seemed to want her to touch him almost as much as she did. He no longer backed away from her when she kissed him, like he did after their first kiss. She found herself biting her lip every time he started the kiss, just to make sure her heart didn't stop.

This was more Stiles than she had ever had in one day, and all they had done since she crawled through his window that morning was lie in his bed and make-out, and it was noon now. She worshiped every minute she spent with him. She felt like every moment she was with him was a blessing, since she was almost killed by the Argents a few nights ago. She knew that right now the two of them were just feeling the high that came with surviving a near death experience like that. She knew that after time went on cold reality would set in and things might not turn out to be the fairy tale she was living now. He would most likely stay away from her after awhile, and turn back to Lydia, like he always had. But Erica didn't care, because being with him while she could made her feel like the world wasn't hopeless, that there was a point to fighting the good fight, and that was for moments like these.

Erica leaned down and placed feather light kiss on Stiles' forehead. She smiled softly against his warm skin before whispering "What are you thinking about?"

Stiles smiled as he lightly touched her nose with his playfully. "I thinking" he teased her with a kiss to her chin "That I am one hell of a lucky guy to have been kissing such an amazingly awesome girl."

"You left out hot" she joked as she kissed him in the middle of the eyes, making him squint. She had made a jest from his words but the truth was that those words shocked her, made her heart pound harder than a jack-hammer. The worst part was she could tell that Stiles could hear her heart by the shy grin on his face.

"Amazingly awesome hot girl." Stiles corrected himself as he reached out and pulled Erica down to lay next to him, where he wrapped his arms around her and took much evil pleasure watching her blush so innocently. "I was thinking I was lucky because you stayed, here, with me, not afraid of that fact that tonight I'm going to turn into something, and it's not going to be a werewolf. I mean I could turn into a great big man-octopus that's even less attractive than Doc Oct, and he's no looker to begin with. The unhealthy weight coupled with the bowl-cut and glassed so thick you can't see his eyes, is bad enough but the outfit? Nobody gets away with wearing that much green."

Erica giggled, turning to face Stiles. He had that playful grin he wore whenever he teased her. She pressed her cheek against his, a habit they both shared. "You couldn't get rid of me that easy" she whispered into his ear before moving her head back to look into his eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment then slowly moved closer until their lips found their match.

Stiles growled as he rolled the two of them over, so that he hovered over Erica as he kissed her, supporting his weight on his elbows. A small gasp escaped him when he felt Erica's hand slip underneath his shirt and her fingers run up and down his spine. He returned the favour by gripping her legs and pulling her closer, so close that their centres met. Erica let of an almost frustrated moan. Her hands tugged at his clothes with the wish that the material would burst into flames and Stiles would have to tear it off.

Erica's moan fueled the fire burning away in Stiles' chest to the point where he involuntarily rolled his hips forward. The feeling caused by the movement was indescribable. For both of them it felt like fire, ice and electricity had shot up through their blood straight from their cores. Stiles could feel the heat radiate from her as well as Erica could feel his shape and hardness through the material separating them. They parted lips only long enough to look upon each other before starting again, more fire in their veins than ever before.

They discovered things about each other that had never even cross the other's mind. Erica discovered that Stiles became putty in her hands whenever she gave even the smallest amount of attention to his neck. She felt him grip her shoulders when she licked from his collarbone to just below his left ear. A pleasured cry was ripped from her throat when Stiles ran his fingers underneath her waistline and across her hip. Oh how fun it was to find out new things to pleasure the one you cared about.

It was Stiles who ended up being the one with the most self control. After almost going too far, a couple times, the two separated. Stiles sat up on the edge of his bed, holding Erica's hand because he didn't want to stop touching her skin. Erica sat up and moved to sit beside him, entwining their fingers. Her heart felt like a giant hot air balloon, just knowing that at that moment, Stiles wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

"There was something else I was thinking about" Stiles admitted after a few minutes of resting in comfortable silence. "I was thinking that if everything goes alright during the full moon tonight then, maybe, you know, if you want, and it you aren't busy, we could, um, ah, you know..." He finished, or cut himself off, he wasn't really sure what he was trying to say.

He could hear Erica's heart thumping like mad, hell, he could feel her pulse in her hand. She went pale as she licked her lips, trying to speak. He could feel her hand shake in his. She was terrified of what she thought he might be asking. "What are you trying to say Stiles?" the question barely made it to her ears.

Stiles took a deep breath and decided to man up. He let go of her hand and took her face with both of his, pulling her into a desperate kiss. It wasn't just a kiss of passion, it held something different, something Erica hadn't ever expected to feel from Stiles. Love.

Stiles pulled back and gave her a silly lopsided smile "Erica Reyes, will you go out with me?"

Stiles had a small mini freak out in his head when heard Erica's heart stop. The beat picked up again after a few seconds, the beats where so close together that it sound more like a constant hum. "Really?" She asked weakly when she finally found her voice.

"Really, Really" Stiles smiled shyly, blushing now hard that he ever had, even with the near naughty touching.

Erica's brain had gone blank. Everything had seemed too good to be true, to the point where she had convinced herself that it couldn't last. Now reality had shown her a fact that she had missed. Stiles want to be with her. Stiles wanted go out. Stiles Stilinski wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Yes!" Erica yelled, much louder than she had intended, thus not sounding as cool as she would have liked to. She blushed at Stiles shocked look, who was a little stunned by the yelling. The boy just shook it off and smiled harder than his face would usually allow. Erica excitedly pounced onto him, her lips finding his like it was their lifelong mission.

At that moment nothing was more important than their connection. It didn't matter what he turned into that night, it didn't matter that the Alphas where coming, and it didn't matter that there were still dark plans forming around them. At that moment all that mattered was that they were together.

Author's Note: Ok, so I thought it would be annoying to have them pussy-footing around being together. I didn't want to just bust in with them being together and saying "deal with it bitches". I felt like this was believable enough. I thought we would lose the feelings if I tried to make it too grand. Next chapter Stiles has his first full-moon.

Please read and review.


	15. Heart

Heart

I don't need no one to tell me about heaven  
I look at my daughter, and I believe.  
I don't need no proof when it comes to God and truth  
I can see the sunset and I perceive

"You know, I bet Jackson would have loved to see this, you know, since I handcuffed and locked him in that van." Stiles grumbled as he tugged on his many, many chains. Since they had no idea what Stiles was going to turn into the pack had decided it was better to be safe than sorry. So while Boyd, Erica, and Jackson got to be chained up in the bus with Derek and Peter watching them to make sure they were under control, Stiles got his own private room in the basement, wrapped in heavy chains, watched by Isaac and Scott. "I am starting to think that Karma is catching up to me."

"We're just trying to keep you safe" Scott said, looking at the ground. Scott felt extremely guilty for having to lock up his best friend. It had actually been Stiles' idea to keep himself away from the others while the moon rose. It was to keep everyone safe, even if they knew he wasn't going to turn into a Kanima, they still didn't know how dangerous he would be.

"I think he's going to grow a tail" Isaac stated, smirking at Stiles. The whole pack, except Jackson because he's an asshole, had accepted Stiles as one of their own. Isaac had made it his goal to tease Stiles about what kind of were-creature he could turn into, to lighten up the subject. Stiles personal favorite had been the jellyfish-man rant, a boneless creature with stinging tentacles for arms and legs. Stiles appreciated Isaac's attempts at making him feel better, but the fear was still overwhelming.

"Nah" Stiles said, deciding to play ball with Isaac "Jackson had a tail, I'm going to need something better than a tail if I want to be the cool new monster on the block. Maybe I'll turn into a were-turtle. If I do than I'm totally becoming a nin-" Stiles' head suddenly shot back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He trashed to the left and right, the chains screeching from the strain. "It's coming!" Stiles gasped painfully as he felt his blood begin to boil.

Stiles felt something thick flow from his mouth and nose. Scott and Isaac watch in horror was black goo flowed from Stiles' mouth, nose, ears and eyes and started to cover his whole body until every inch of his flesh was black. Stiles roared, his mouth full of sharp teeth, and the two werewolves watch in terror. And in the mind of Stiles Stilinski everything went black.

…

Stiles was sitting in the ice cream shop that he had been going to ever since he was three. There ice cream had always been the best, not too hard and not too soft. He gazed around the shop and saw that no one was there, until he noticed the person sitting across from him.

"Mom" the words barely left his mouth and his brain and already started to work overtime as his looked his deceased mother straight in the eye. "Am I dead?"

"My dear silly boy" His mother said, a small loving smile on her lips. "Of course not, you have too much to do."

Stiles reached over the table and took a gentle hold of his mother's hand. "What's going on mom?"

Mrs Stilinski squeezed her son's hand before cupping his cheek with her free hand. "When something like you comes into the world, it shakes the planet itself."

Stiles turned his head away and tried to pull his hand back, but his mother's grip was too strong. "Mom" his voice broke from all the raw emotion that rocked his body. "What's happening to me?"

A silly grin broke across her face as she spoke in a whisper "You're growing up into the man I always knew you would be." Stiles turned his head away but his mother forced his head to look her in the eyes. "My beautiful little boy, no one becomes what you are turning into without earning it. Werewolves believe that the bite is a gift. In a way it is true. But for you it's different, it's not a gift, it's a reward."

Stiles' eye flickered questionably. He didn't understand, but that was understandable since his dead mother was holding his hand talking to him. "I don't deserve it."

A gruff laugh ripped through her throat. "If you didn't deserve it then the bite would have killed you within seconds."

"I'm stubborn?" Stiles chuckled, his smile growing when his mother laughed.

"Yes you are, and that's part of your charm. I need you to know two things. First: Something is coming. You have been given the tools to make sure that when it does come, you'll save as many lives as you can."

Stiles had so many questions. How was she, was she alright, did she blame him for her death, what was he suppose to do, did she miss him? He also had many things she wanted to tell her, that he missed her, that his father missed her, that he wished she never died, that he now had a girlfriend had he loved who loved him just as much, probably more. "What's the second thing?"

Mrs Stilinski smiled at her son one more time "I love you"

The room vanished in a blinding flash of light and all Stiles heard was the sound of his own roar rip out his throat. He rushed forward, back in the world of the living. His chains broke like simple string, and he pushed passed his two friends, knocking them to the side with ease. It took him fraction of seconds to run out of the basement and out the backdoor into the night air.

And he did this his body changed in a way that no one living had expected, in a way that would change everyone's life forever.

Author's note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've busy for bit, new job and dealing with going crazy. I don't know how long this will take me to end, hopefully before season 3. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I may be a dick for not letting you know what he is yet, but I promise, next chapter you'll all know, and I hope you love it as much as I do.


	16. Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do.

"Erica, you need to calm down" Derek growl as he glared at the blond through the rear view mirror as he drove. Seconds after Stiles had broken out Scott came running. After hearing that Stiles was gone Erica had been able to control her change enough to remove her bonds and come with them to find the boy.

"I'll be calm when we find him" She hissed back. The moon was pulling at her, commanding her to change, but she couldn't afford to be wild now, she had to be the one in control. She wasn't going to let anything take Stiles away from her, so she found her anchor. It didn't surprise her that it was Stiles, but it was more than that. There was one memory she held onto with all her might that kept her grounded. It was the memory of their second kiss, when he had driven back just to kiss her right after backing away. That memory was what kept her sane as they drove around with the windows down, trying to catch his scent.

"Are we sure that it was a good idea to leave Jackson and Boyd with just Isaac and Peter?" Scott asked from the passenger's seat, worry for his friend written all over his face.

"There was no other choice" Derek grumbled, obviously not thrilled at the idea of leaving the kids alone with his uncle. "Boyd almost has the wolf under control and Peter knows that if he fucks this up I'll kill him."

"If anything happens to Stiles you won't have to" Erica growled darkly. Peter was the one who bit Stiles and if anything happened to her boyfriend then she was going to rip out every organ the elder Hale had.

Before Derek could comment Scott's cell went off. He glanced at the caller ID before hitting speak. "Sheriff?" Scott answered with concern in voice. "You think he's where?" Scott shot Derek a look. "We'll be right there" He said before ending the call. "The Sheriff said he think Stiles is there at their house."

"What do you mean he _thinks_?" Derek asked frowning.

"He didn't go into details, but I'm guessing Stiles finished changing" Scott frowned as well.

"Then what are we waiting for" Erica shouted from the backseat "Floor it!"

Derek did just that, and by some miracle they were in Stiles' driveway in less than five minutes, after almost crashing twice. The three werewolves rushed into the house to be greeted by a site that no one had been expecting. The Sheriff was sitting in the living room and on the ground curled around his feet was the largest lion any of them had ever seen. The Sheriff gave his guest an awkward look. "Um, I think that this is my son…"

The Lion was about 50% larger than a normal lion, but besides that it looked just like any other male lion, any other powerful, terrifying, sharp tooth and claw, bad ass lion. It raised its head and gave the three a curious look before purring loudly.

Erica was the first to move, mainly because she was desperate to find out the truth. Could this giant creature be the boy she loved? The lion was acting completely harmless, comfortably laying in front the Sheriff. There was only one way to find out: Ask. "Stiles, is that you Batman?"

The lion looked her directly in the eye, tilting its head to the side before it stuck out its large tongue and blew, thus making the world's most terrifying and outrageous raspberry, ever. Erica knew right away that this lion was Stiles Stilinski, and that had been his way of saying '_who the hell else could it be?'_

Derek, who had been speechless, turned to the sheriff. "How did he get in here?"

"I have no idea" the sheriff admitted, taking a sip of the dark drink he was holding. "I was up stairs when I heard what sounded like someone getting into fridge. When I came down, there was the li- Stiles, holding my bottle of jack in his mouth."

"What did you do when you saw him?" Scott asked, unable take his eyes off of Stiles.

"I had a drink, and then I called you" the sheriff said, taking another drink from his glass. "He is going to turn back eventually, right?"

Derek and Scott looked at each other before the Alpha turned to answer "We don't know for sure, but he should turn back when the moon goes down."

"Yeah, but what do we do until then?" Scott asked. "He's too big to take back with us."

"I'll stay" Erica said, smiling at Stiles. She couldn't believe how beautiful he was. He had become on the outside what he had always been on the inside: a brave lion, a king. "I'll stay here and watch over him; you two go back and make sure everyone is all right."

"Erica, what about the moon?" Scott asked, concerned for the sheriff.

"I'll be fine" Erica gave him a confident smile. "I barely even feel it now."

Scott frowned as he thought about it "You know what, I don't really feel it either."

The two wolves looked to the Alpha, who simply nodded, confirming that he too no longer felt the strong demand of the moon. All three of them turned to Stiles, who hefted his massive shoulders in what they guessed was a shrug. Stiles licked his lips before letting out a deep yawn that shook the whole house. Erica placed her hands on her hips and gave him a serious look. "Alright mister, time for you to go to bed so you can sleep this off" she commanded, pointing to the stairs.

Stiles purred loudly before standing up and taking off up the stairs, the floor boards creaking under his monstrous weight. "I'm going to go up to watch him" Erica told the others "Are you going to be alright sheriff?"

The Sheriff nodded before standing, shaking the bottle of jack in front of him. "I'm going to put this crap away and get some sleep myself" he said walking towards the kitchen. He stopped by Erica and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You keep an eye on my boy, please." Erica patted his hand and smiled reassuringly.

"We'll call you in the morning to make sure everything is alright" Derek said before turning to leave. Scott hesitated until Erica gave him the same smile she gave Stiles' father, and then left after the Alpha.

Erica wasted no time running up the stairs to Stiles' room. Once through the door she saw that Stiles had gotten onto his king size bed, and that it barely fit him. There was a small space free, large enough for her to sleep on. Stiles pawed at the space, signalling that he wanted her to sleep on the bed with him. "Alright" Erica sighed "I'm going to use your sweats for PJs."

Erica started to undress but stopped when she noticed Stiles watching "oh no you don't" She grinned at him. "You don't get a strip tease when I can't even enjoy the fact you're naked."

Stiles actually rolled his eyes, and then closed them before lying down. He didn't open them until he felt Erica crawl onto the bed and run her fingers though his mane. She was looking at him with awe in her eyes, completely mesmerized by him. She offered him one last smile before resting next to him.

"Sleep tight my little lion man."

Author's Note: There! Now you know, mostly, what Stiles is. Now that I have that out of the way I can start with the Alphas and Gerard, cause we all know he's still alive. There will be some nice Erica/Stiles coming, and some pack research with Lydia to the rescue. I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone here, I really hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me if you did, cause if you don't, I might disappear for another month or two.


	17. Must Be My Birthday

Must Be My Birthday

Lovely, you're always lovely  
A vision  
You were the one  
Now I am stuck inside a memory  
You forgot about our destiny  
You buried me  
Didn't you?

'_I could get used to this'_ Stiles thought when he first opened his eyes to see Erica peacefully sleeping next to him. It took all his will power to stop himself from reaching out and touching her cheek. Erica was always beautiful to him, but in her sleep there was a peaceful grace around her. He could hardly bring himself to break such a spell.

Sensing Stiles' eyes on her Erica awoke, but kept her eyes shut. She did her best not to let Stiles know that she was awake, for she felt truly complete next to him. Against her best efforts a sweet smile broke across her face. Stile took notice and rubbed his nose against hers, letting his sweet know that he knew she was awake.

"Hey" he whispered gently, smiling as she opened her eyes, eyes that sparkled with happiness. He pressed an urgent kissed against her lips, enjoying the small quiver that shook through them both. He pulled back and gave her his trademark goofy grin. "I'm Catman."

"Hey" Erica giggled back, running her hand down his bare arm before slapping it firmly against his bare ass. "You're naked" She grinned back.

Stiles' reaction was priceless. He went from being on the bed to being on the floor desperately trying to find a pair of boxers to wear in a fraction of a second. Erica laughed as he gracefully leapt back onto the bed and back into her arms wearing a pair of black boxers with the batman symbol on the right cheek. Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" He asked, stroking her cheek tenderly.

Erica threw her leg over Stiles' hip, straddled him, and pinned his arms above his head with one hand, while the other hand ran up and down his chest, teasing him by dragging her nails down softly. "Why wouldn't I be?" she whispered against his lips.

Erica's tongue delved into Stiles' mouth, teasing his tongue with a soft caress. Stiles moaned, dazed slightly, trying to sit up but was held down by Erica's grip on his arms. When the kiss ended he answered her question, almost forgetting what they were talking about. "I'm not a werewolf" he said, almost ashamed.

Instantly Erica let go of his arms and grabbed his face with both hands. "No" She admitted, smiling at him with glee. "You're something greater" she whispered before covering his mouth with hers. Stiles wasted no time responding, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

Erica's hips bucked forward when she felt his hands slide underneath the T-shirt she was wearing, his fingers running along her spine. She raised her arms above her head and allowed Stiles to remove the shirt. She didn't mind at all, it had been in the way of her feeling his skin against hers. She continued to rock her hips, feeling his desire come alive.

Yesterday Stiles had no idea where his life was going. Before the full moon there was a list of ways his life could have gone to hell. He could have become a monster worst than Jackson had been, hell, the change could have even killed him. But it hadn't. Instead he had changed into something powerful and noble. He was in control the whole time. The first thing that had come to his mind was that he needed to be with his father. Seeing his mother had made him realise just how much his father meant to him.

Sure, maybe he should have stayed with the pack, but there had been nothing that the pack could have done while the moon was still full and he had needed his father. The Sheriff had always been there for him. The night Peter rose from the grave Stiles had seen the ways his father could have treated him after his mother's death. The evil punch had showed him one thing that was true; Stiles was lucky to have a father that truly loved him.

Part of him had wanted to rush to Erica's side, but Stiles wasn't Scott. Just because he was in love didn't mean that he was going to drop his whole life and run off into the sunset. Erica meant the world to him, and so did his father. That was part of the reason that when Erica reached back to remove her bra as she kissed his neck Stiles grabbed her hand.

"Erica" Stiles gulped when she gave him a hurt look "My father is in the house, we can't go too far, not without him knowing" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him when she tried to look away. "God, don't think I don't want you, because I want you more than a fat kid wants cake, but I can't disappoint my dad again, at least, not this early in the morning." He finished with a small grin.

Erica nodded before letting out a frustrated sigh and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Wwwwwwhen?" she whined, the heat that had built burned uncomfortably in her centre. More than anything she wanted to show Stiles how much she loved him, and do things to him that would have him begging to be hers forever, to feel him inside and all-around her. She wanted to have him when he was ready, but for fuck's sake she was getting impatience.

Stiles smirked at her, delighted that there was a girl in the entire world that wanted him as much as he wanted her. "I'll tell you what, we go on a date, a real date, and we see where it goes from there."

Erica quickly nodded in agreement, his logic making sense. Right then Stiles' alarm clock caught her eye. "Damn" she growled, slowly getting off his lap "We have to go see the rest of the pack, everyone is going to want to know what happened."

Stiles groan in response, missing her warmth and dreading the headache that was going to come with all the research they were going to have to do. "Let's get this over with; I got to make plans for a perfect date."

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long, but to my defense I work at a restaurant and we've been busy, and when I wasn't working I may have been drinking... a lot. My best friend is moving away and his dad made us moonshine that tastes like APPLE PIE! PIE! I can't tell you how much I fucking love pie! And even though I am a better writer when I drink that doesn't work with moonshine, cause you can't move after the second cup.

I hope you all liked this chapter, and I just have to say I would have taken longer without all your wonderful reviews to keep me going, but now I need you to review on whether or not I write a lemon. Don't worry; it won't be a bunch of smut.


End file.
